the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparx Animation Studios
| owner = Virtuos Holdings Pte. Ltd. | num_employees = 400 | homepage = www.sparx.com | intl = | foundation = | founder = Jean Christophe Bernard Guillaume Hellouin Fabrice Giger | key_people = General Manager: Harry Duong }} Sparx* (official name: Sparx* - A Virtuos Studio), previously known as Sparx* Animation Studios, is a visual effects/animation studio based in Ho Chi Minh City that creates feature films, TV shows, game arts and game cinematics. Sparx* is owned by Virtuos Holdings Pte. Ltd., one of the largest digital entertainment contents production company headquartered in Singapore with studios in Shanghai, Chengdu, Xian, Dublin and offices in Paris, Vancouver and Tokyo. Sparx* was founded in 1995 and opened in 2002, by Jean-Christophe Bernard, Guillaume Hellouin and Fabrice Giger, and became well known for co-producing Rolie Polie Olie with Nelvana and Disney Channel. The company produced the fully computer-animated movie Igor, starring John Cusack and Molly Shannon which was released on September 19, 2008. Sparx* had temporarily closed its French office in 2008, and American and Vietnamese offices in 2010. In September 2011, assets and core team of Sparx* were acquired and reopened by Virtuos Holdings Pte. Ltd. Since becoming a Virtuos studio, Sparx* opened its Game & Film Departments to produce 3D arts & VFX for AAA game titles and Hollywood blockbuster projects. The studio has worked with biggest companies in the game industry and contributed to 6 out of top 10 highest-grossing movies of all time. Filmography ;Feature Animation *''Regret'' (2019) *''Igor'' (2008) *''Bratz'' (2005–2009) *''Storytime'' (2004) * One And One (2000) ;TV Series *''The SimSims'' (Season 40) (2018–) *''Star Wars: Rebels'' (Starting from Season 2) (2015–2018) *''Zorro: The Chronicles'' (2014) * Elashtiepou (2011–2012) *''Gazoon'' (2009) *''Zoé Kezako'' (2004) *Kosmic Stripz (2004) * Cartoonikon Fantix (2003–2013) *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' (2002) *''Les Vacances de Piwi!'' (2002-2003) *''Les filles, l'âne et les boeufs'' (2002) *''Molly, Star-Racer'' (2001) *''R. Mertonensis'' (2001) *''Purgatoire'' (2001) *''À deux sur la comète'' (2000) *''Télétoon Advance'' (1999-2000) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998) *''Bob & Scott'' (1996) * ;DTV Productions *''Mini Minny'' (2019) *''Run for Fun'' (2014) *''Too Much Birthday'' (2012) *''Kelbo Rhymes with Elbo'' (2009) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) ;Shorts and Music Videos *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019) *''Paprika'' (2018) *''Rolling with the Ronks!'' (2016–) *''Hubert and Takako'' (2012) *''FloopaLoo, Where Are You?'' (2011–2016) * Hurvinek (2011) * The Daltons (2010–2015) * Zig and Sharko (2010–2015) * Mr. Baby (2009–2010) * ''Rahan (2006–2007) * Rantanplan (2006–2007) * Shuriken School (2006–2007) * Argai (2006) * Bedtime Stories (2006) * Pop Secret (2006-2007) *''A Kind Of Magic'' (2006–) *''Grand Odyssey'' (2005) *''Tupu'' (2004–2007) *''Flatmania'' (2004–2007) *''Ratz'' (2003–2007) * Dragon Hunters (2003) * Save Ferris (2003–2006) *''Robota'' (2002) * TO3 (2002) * Basile la taupe (2002) *''Youri, the Spaceman'' (2002) * Wolfgang (2002) *''The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' (2001–2007) *''Cartouche'' (2001–2007) * Jerry (2001) * Rapido (1999–2003) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (1998–) * Space Goofs (1997–2008) * Blue (1998) * The Magician (1998–2006) * ''Sky Dancers (1998–2005) * Dragon Flyz (1997–2005) *''Sparx*'' The Sparx* Pixii (1995–) ;Special effects * ''Aladdin (2019) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Ready Player One (2018) *Black Panther (2018) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) *Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) *Kong: Skull Island (2017) *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Warcraft (2016) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Star Wars: The Force Awaken (2015) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Jurassic Park (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *The Avengers (2012) *''Cdd/i'' (2005) *''Photograbber'' (2004) *''Summer in the Golden Valley'' (2003) *''Bella ciao'' (2001) *''Le nouveau big bang'' (2001) *''Grégoire Moulin contre l'humanité'' (2001) *''Changing Faces: The Best of Louise'' (2001) *''Thomas in Love'' (2000) *''My Life in Pink'' (1997) ;Commercials *TF!, Soccer ID (1997) *France 5, Les Zouzous (1999) *Eurosport, Euro 2000 (2000) *Télétoon, Teletoon Advance (2000) *13th Street, Reface (2001) *France 3, T O 3 (2002) *Piwi, Les Vacances de Piwi! (2003) *Pepsi, Rapido In the hit TV Show, RATZ (2005) *Pepto Bismol, Eating Much Sweets (2007) *Mountain Dew, Baja Blast (2009) *7-Up, Razmo In the Hit TV Show, RATZ (2010) *Snuggie, Being Bored (2017) References External links * * * Official Robota website Category:French animation studios Category:Television production companies of France Category:Companies based in Paris Category:Special effects companies